Me too, Dobe
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Hahaha... Memang tak lucu, Teme. Karena itu bukan gurauan yang kubuat, tapi kenyataan perasaanku padamu. Dan perkataan suka itu kau yang memintanya padaku," SasuNaru or NaruSasu, AU, one-shot, Shounen-ai. RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Alternative Universe. Don't like, don't read!**

**Me too, Dobe © Aoi no Tsuki**

**Naruto to Sasuke  
**

**

* * *

**

Semilir angin sejuk menerbangkan setiap helaian rambut pirang pemuda itu. Tubuh tingginya bersandar di dinding atap sekolah yang begitu tinggi. Rasa teduh didapatkannya di tempat itu. Kedua tangan karamelnya berada di dalam saku celananya. Sejenak ia menghela nafas kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Perasaan lega ia rasakan setelah itu. Mata biru sapphire-nya sedari tadi memandang ke arah deretan awan putih yang menggantung di langit. Warna biru indah itu bercampur menjadi satu.

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx di sampingnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan sang pemuda pirang, melihat putihnya awan yang beriringan di langit. Hanya saja sang pemuda raven mendudukkan dirinya sambil bersandar di dinding yang agak berjauhan dengan si pirang. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, tak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun.

Sebuah gerakan dilakukan sang pemuda pirang. Ia membenarkan posisinya agar terasa lebih nyaman, masih sama dengan yang tadi, menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok semen yang kokoh.

"Perasaanku ini mungkin tak akan tersampaikan padanya," Sang Uzumaki membuka sesi pembicaraannya tanpa memandang orang yang diajak bicara. Sang pemuda raven menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda pirang dengan tatapan datar.

"Siapa?" Pertanyaan yang langsung meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha. Ia bertanya seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah langit biru lagi. Perasaan ingin tahu dapat dirasakan Uchiha bungsu, sangat jelas, tapi tak terlihat di depan mata biru itu.

"Seseorang, Teme,"

Tak ada sahutan yang datang dari Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam, menunggu kalimat pemuda pirang selanjutnya.

"... Dia itu menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu? Tapi aku... menyayanginya," Senyuman hangat terkembang di wajah tan itu.

Lagi-lagi sang Uchiha hanya terdiam dan tak membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Mungkin dia tak 'kan menyadari bahwa selama ini aku memendam perasaan kepadanya. Perasaan yang melebihi ikatan pertemanan,"

"Ck, konyol, Dobe," Sinis. Nada itu terdengar sinis. Sepertinya kecemburuan sedikit merasuk dalam hati pemuda ini. Tapi kenapa bisa?

"Tak ada yang konyol, Sasuke. Perasaanku ini benar-benar adanya," Kali ini sang pemuda pirang menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Dari mata sapphire-nya ia dapat melihat sirat kebencian dari wajah stoic yang ia lihat sekarang. Entah kebencian itu mengartikan apa. Dirinya atau sesuatu yang lain. "Kau membenciku?"

Onyx. Mata yang serupa dengan kegelapan malam itu langsung menatap mata biru yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. "Aku tak mungkin membencimu, Dobe. Aku tak bisa membencimu,"

"Oh... Syukurlah kalau begitu," Sebuah cengiran dilihat Sasuke di wajah tan Naruto. Cengiran ala Dobe.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja tak lebih. Mengatakan 'suka' pada orang itu tak gampang. Dia orang yang dingin dan sinis. Aku membenci sifatnya itu. Mengatakan aku ini bodoh, idiot dan... lupakanlah. Ck,"

"Baka-Dobe! Mengatakan 'suka' saja kau tak bisa? Payah," Sasuke bangkit berdiri sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya.

"Aku suka. Aku suka."

"Hn?" ujarnya yang kini sudah berdiri tegak di hadapan sang Uzumaki. Raut kebingungan menghias di wajah putih susu itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Sangat menyukaimu,"

"Hn?" Mata onyx itu terbelalak dengan sempurna menatap pemuda pirang yang dipanggilnya 'Dobe'. Ia hanya terdiam dan menutup mulutnya. Menahan emosi yang ingin meluap keluar. Sang Dobe telah mengatakan 'suka' padanya dan itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada suatu pemikiran.

"Orang yang kusukai itu kau Uchiha Sasuke,"

"A-apa? Jangan bodoh, Dobe. Itu tak lucu," Tatapan datar milik Uchiha kembali lagi.

"Hahaha... Memang tak lucu, Teme. Karena itu bukan gurauan yang kubuat, tapi kenyataan perasaanku padamu. Dan perkataan suka itu kau yang memintanya padaku," Jeda pada kalimat itu. "...mungkin benar perasaan sukaku ini tak 'kan pernah terbalas olehmu," Setelah ucapan itu senyum pahitlah yang terlihat di wajah Naruto. Tubuhnya tak bersandar lagi di dinding melainkan berdiri tegak di hadapan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Bicara apa kau? Kata siapa aku tak akan membalasnya, Dobe?" Senyum kecil menghias di wajah putih susu Sasuke. Dan itu dilihat oleh Naruto.

"A-apa, Teme?"

"Dobe-ku juga orang yang kusukai, seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang berisik dan juga bodoh,"

Seketika itu sebuah terjangan datang ke arah Sasuke, sebuah pelukan yang mengagetkan hatinya. Dapat dirasakan cengiran lebar terkembang lagi di wajah tan milik sang Dobe. Tak berapa lama, jemari putih susu itu mendekap tubuh Naruto erat. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah hantaman mendarat di pipi putih Sasuke.

"Aku benci saat kau mengataiku 'bodoh' atau semacamnya!"

"Hn, Dobe. Pukulanmu sangat menyakitkan,"

Naruto bergerak perlahan mendekati wajah Teme-nya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Sasuke. Sang Uchiha hanya bisa menutup sebelah matanya ketika itu terjadi. Kecupan ringan yang begitu lembut.

"Apa ini berarti kau yang menjadi Seme-ku, Dobe?"

"Mungkin. Hehehe..."

"Hn, hanya kemungkinan."

"Yeah! Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke." seru Naruto seraya memeluk tubuh pemuda raven erat. "Hn, aku juga, Dobe. Aku juga."

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…**skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…**

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
